flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Heaven 2
Bullet Heaven 2 is a bullet hell shooter game in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. It's a spinoff of the main series of RPG games and a sequel to Bullet Heaven. Links You can find the game here: * Kupogames.com * Notdoppler.com * Kongregate.com * Armorgames.com Bullet Heaven 2 is also available for purchase on Steam. This premium version of the game includes 20 extra stages and three extra playable characters that can be unlocked. Controls * Arrow Keys: Move * Shift Key: Focus (slows down your character's movement to dodge projectiles more easily) * Z or Y or W: Main Weapon * X: Sub Weapon * C or Space Bar: Bomb * P: Pause Plot Unlike the original Bullet Heaven, which ultimately had no story, Bullet Heaven 2 features an overarching plot that pans out as you progress through the game. Bullet Heaven 2's story begins in Greenwood Forest, where the other heroes are helping Anna do some gardening when they suddenly notice a bunch of Cats and Slimes running through Anna's garden, thoughtlessly trampling her crops. Frustrated, the team decides to hunt down and destroy the creatures, although Natalie and NoLegs are reluctant to do so. As they chase the little monsters deeper into the forest, they run into some plant creatures and forest spirits who've suddenly popped up to protect the animals. After fighting through a slew of forest creatures, the team tracks down the Cats' base of operations - a Bush Fortress - and destroys it, ensuring that the Cats won't cause any more trouble (although some of the Cats manage to escape...) To celebrate their victory, the team heads over to Bubbleblue Beach for some fun in the sun, but are attacked by hostile sea creatures. So, the team decides to get rid of all the beach monsters to bring back the fun for everyone, and they wind up going all the way out to sea to wipe out the baddies. Eventually Natalie begs to go back to the beach, so they head back to shore only to find a gigantic beached turtle causing mayhem and attacking people. The team decides to put the turtle out of its misery and kill it. After disposing of the turtle, the team travels to Goldenbrick Desert to do some target practice, but they find the place overrun with sentient cacti, murderous robots, and even living statues! Making their way across the desert, the team eventually finds themselves in the Kitten Kingdom Ruins and come face to face with the Protector, the ancient guardian robot the heroes had previously destroyed in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, fully rebuilt and under the control of one of the evil cacti from earlier. Luckily, the team is able to defeat the new and improved Protector. Next, the team visits Whitefall Glacier for a proper vacation but run into the Cats from Greenwood, who have regrouped and now want revenge! The team is forced to fight off the Cats as well as a slew of ice monsters that comes at them as a blizzard develops in the area. Seeking shelter from the blizzard, the team enters an ice cave but find it occupied by a powerful monster - the Golem Gladiator, a vicious creature made of ice and stone. The team destroys the Golem and escapes the cave. Travelling further, the team winds up in Jaderoot Jungle. Lance, known for not being fond of nature, voices his disapproval and asks to leave the jungle, but the rest of the team is eager to hunt down whatever baddies are in the area. Matt in particular hopes to find treasure, and Natalie wants to investigate to see why the wildlife has been so aggressive lately. As they trek through the jungle, the team notices that there are a lot of giant insects buzzing around, and Lance suggests they take down the queen of the hive in order to clear the infestation. Natalie is terrified by this idea due to her fear of bees, but her friends convince her to stick it out and they all fight and defeat the Wasp Queen together. Having vanquished the Wasp Queen and dispersed the giant insects, the team arrives at Redroast Volcano and are shocked to find that the forest around the volcano, which is usually lush and green, has been burned badly by wildfires. Anna is heartbroken by this tragic sight, and asks her friends to help her euthanize the animals in the area who would otherwise die painful deaths by the fire. The team then discovers that the forest fires were not natural, but instead caused by a bunch of fire monsters. Anna swears vengeance and rallies the rest of the team to help her defeat them. Eventually they run into a gigantic Eyeball which seems to have been controlling the other fire monsters, and they destroy it to prevent it from causing any more destruction. Beyond Redroast Volcano, the team comes across Irongray Armory, an impressive mechanical fortress boasting lots of futuristic technological advancements. Being the tech lover that he is, Lance coaxes his comrades to come explore the factory with him as he tries to convince them that technological progression is the best thing to happen to the world, all while the team battles their way through the armory's combat robots. Anna remains unconvinced, believing that the world was intended to be left in its natural state. Her stubbornness frustrates Lance, and he eventually decides to challenge his friends to fight the armory's ultimate superweapon - a huge flying tank called the Bombarding Behemoth - in order to prove to them all how great technology is. However, the team destroys the Behemoth. Lance is disappointed, but he makes amends with the group and they all leave the armory as friends again. However, upon exiting the armory, they wind up in Browngrave Necropolis - an old cemetery riddled with more plant creatures, and worse...undead monsters! Fighting their way through Haunted Trees, Zombie Spiders, Wraiths, and other ghastly creeps. the team eventually enters a crypt full of bones and discover a demonic portal. Mistaking it for an exit, they fly into the portal and are transported to the undead world, where they encounter a gigantic Zombie Spider. After a grueling battle, the team slays the arachnid and escapes back into their own world. Seeking safety from all the monsters running around, the team flies up into Silvermist Sky, a cloudy region high up in the sky so they can catch their breaths. Unfortunately for them, Silvermist Sky has its own set of monsters, consisting of living stormclouds and enchanted suits of armor with lightning powers. After fighting their way through the skies, the team is confronted by another flying tank, this one being a heavenly construct known as the Divine Destroyer. Despite its sheer attacking power and magical abilities, the Divine Destroyer is obliterated by the team of heroes. Matt is excited to finally go home and relax, but Lance announces that there is still evil lurking nearby... Where are the heroes' next targets? Lance says they're way up in space...so he leads the team into a section of outer space called Darkvoid Galaxy where he shows them the beauty of space. At first, Lance's friends are amazed by all the pretty sights, but their enthusiasm quickly vanishes after Lance leads the team through an asteroid belt, an alien planet, and a black hole, causing much stress and panic for the group as they encounter strange aliens and even some more Cats who somehow managed to build spaceships in order to chase after the heroes for another attempt at revenge. The black hole takes the team to the center of the galaxy, where they discover that their old foe Akron - an ancient demon god who they'd killed in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 - has somehow resurrected himself and become even stronger than before! Realizing that Akron's power was the cause of all the chaos they've been through, the team battles Akron once more and manages to kill him again. They have no way of knowing if he'll stay dead forever this time, but the team still celebrates because they managed to save the galaxy and stop the flow of evil monsters. Gameplay Bullet Heaven 2 is similar to its predecessor in that it's a top-down shooter game in which you shoot down enemies who fire ridiculous amounts of projectiles. However, instead of all the levels being a continuous onslaught of enemies, the levels in this game are divided into 10 waves (plus three bonus waves if you do well on the 10th wave), each consisting of a small set of enemies. Each wave ends if you either kill all enemies in the wave or take too long to kill them all. If you manage to complete a wave without getting hit and you have full HP, you'll be rewarded with a Diamond, which acts as a score multiplier (as opposed to the original Bullet Heaven where they were just top-tier money pickups). If you complete a wave without getting hit but don't have full health, you'll be rewarded with a Heart instead to restore 1 HP. Also, if you get hit in this game, you have a chance to negate the damage by using a Bomb before the grace period expires. Clearing waves without getting hit is vital to getting a high score, which in turn rewards you with a good rank for the level. Ranks in this game are as follows: F, E, D, C, B, A, One Star, Two Stars, and Three Stars. In this game, ranks have no bearing on the game aside from achievements. As with Bullet Heaven, you can play as any of the five heroes of Epic Battle Fantasy: Matt, NoLegs, Natalie, Lance, and Anna. The Steam version also gives you access to three extra characters: Dry NoLegs, Slime Bunny, and Phyrnna. Matt and NoLegs are available to play from the start of the game; the rest can be bought from the game's item shop after accumulating enough money. All of these characters have a Main Weapon, a Sub Weapon, and a Bomb. Main Weapons are a standard attack that have no cooldown and can be charged for a stronger effect, Sub Weapons are stronger attacks that take a little while to cool down, and Bombs are screen nukes that have devastating effects on enemies but you only get three of them per level. Bullet Heaven 2 also includes some alternate Sub Weapons for each character to increase variety in gameplay. As mentioned earlier, Bullet Heaven introduces an item shop which allows you to unlock game features using the money you accumulated in-game. These features include unlockable characters, alternate Sub Weapons and costumes (which provide various bonuses) for said characters, cheats which make the game easier but lower your score, and handicaps which make the game harder but boost your score. Characters Standard Characters Matt * Average movement speed. * Available from the start of the game. * Main Weapon: Shoots swords in a straight line. Spreads out when charged. * Sub Weapons: ** Holy Swords (Default Sub Weapon): Shoots two extra streams of swords forward to strengthen Matt's Main Weapon. Slowly drains Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Titan Blade (Must be bought in item shop): Thrusts forward a giant blade that pierces through enemies and hazards at close range. Uses 25% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Swift Saber (Must be bought in item shop): Shoots an extra stream of swords that locks onto the nearest enemy. Slowly drains Sub Weapon energy when used. * Bomb: Launches a gigantic sword that explodes and sends smaller swords flying everywhere. * Costumes: ** Heaven's Gate (Default Costume): Matt wears his trademark pirate outfit and rides his signature sword. Makes Matt recover weapon energy a little more quickly. ** Chili Pepper (Must be bought in item shop): Matt wears red clothes and rides on a chili pepper. Increases the grace period to use a Bomb after getting hit to recover health. ** Pink Flower (Must be bought in item shop): Matt dresses like a hippy and rides on a pink flower. Increases Matt's item-grabbing radius. ** Cactus Slice (Must be bought in item shop): Matt wears green clothes and rides on a cactus slice. Boosts Matt's Bomb damage. NoLegs * Fast movement speed. * Available from the start of the game. * Main Weapon: Shoots a stream of stars that scatters slightly. Shoots faster when charged. * Sub Weapons: ** Star Torpedo (Default Sub Weapon): Shoots two big stars that fly forward and explode on contact, releasing lots of smaller stars. Uses 33% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Star Shower: Launches four big stars to the side which then fly forward. Uses 25% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Shooting Star: Generates a big star that shoots forward for a while. Uses 25% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. * Bomb: Generates three giant stars that explode, sending small stars flying everywhere. * Costumes: ** Yellow Star (Default Costume): NoLegs rides on his favorite yellow star. Makes NoLegs recover weapon energy a little more quickly. ** Blue Star (Must be bought in item shop): NoLegs becomes a gray cat and rides on a blue star. Boosts NoLegs's movement speed. ** Orange Pillow (Must be bought in item shop): NoLegs becomes a brown cat and rides on an orange pillow. Boosts NoLegs's Bomb damage. ** Pink Pillow (Must be bought in item shop): NoLegs becomes a black cat with white patches and rides on a pink pillow. Makes power-ups last longer. Natalie * Slow movement speed. * Must be bought in item shop. * Main Weapon: Shoots a stream of magic bolts that are angled towards movement direction (e.g. if you move left or right, the magic bolts will start to lean in that direction as they're being fired). Spreads out when charged. * Sub Weapons: ** Raging Firestorm (Default Sub Weapon): Generates two fireballs that follow Natalie and shoot forward. Slowly drains Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Homing Fireballs (Must be bought in item shop): Shoots four fireballs that home in on the nearest enemies. Uses 33% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Blessed Ball (Must be bought in item shop): Generates a big ball of light that shoots forward until either Natalie runs out of Sub Weapon energy or the weapon is deactivated. * Bomb: Releases a blast of light energy that destroys everything. * Costumes: ** Light Wings (Default Costume): Natalie wears her signature white dress and angel wings. Makes Natalie recover weapon energy a little more quickly. ** Red Wings (Must be bought in item shop): Natalie wears a red dress and sharp red wings. Increases Natalie's graze radius. ** Dark Wings (Must be bought in item shop): Natalie wears a goth dress and bat wings. Increases the grace period to use a Bomb after getting hit to recover health. ** Green Wings (Must be bought in item shop): Natalie wears a green dress and fairy wings. Makes power-ups last longer. Lance * Average movement speed. * Must be bought in item shop. * Main Weapon: Shoots two streams of bullets that are angles towards movement direction. Pierces through enemies when charged. * Sub Weapons: ** Cluster Bomb (Default Weapon): Shoots a bomb that explodes to release many bullets. Does more damage at close range. Uses 25% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Cannon Blast (Must be bought in item shop): Releases a powerful blast. Can be charged to make a bigger blast by holding down the Sub Weapon button. Uses 33% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Plasma Beam (Must be bought in item shop): Shoots a stream of powerful plasma shots. Slowly drains Sub Weapon energy when used. * Bomb: Fires a massive laser beam that vaporizes anything it touches. * Costumes: ** Iron Wings (Default Costume): Lance wears his trademark SS officer uniform and a pair of iron mechanical wings. Makes Lance recover weapon energy a little more quickly. ** Copper Wings (Must be bought in item shop): Lance wears a brown uniform and copper mechanical wings. Boosts Lance's Bomb damage. ** Mythril Wings (Must be bought in item shop): Lance wears a blue uniform and matching mechanical wings. Boosts Lance's movement speed. ** Titanium Wings (Must be bought in item shop): Lance wears a green uniform and matching mechanical wings. Increases Lance's invincibility time after taking damage or using a Bomb. Anna * Average movement speed. * Must be bought in item shop. * Main Weapon: Shoots a stream of arrows that locks onto the nearest enemy. Spreads out when charged. * Sub Weapons: ** Nature Shield (Default Sub Weapon): Generates four big leaves that orbit around Anna and shoot forward. Slowly drains Sub Weapon energy when used. ** Razor Leaf (Must be bought in item shop): Shoots waves of leaves forward, slowly draining Sub Weapon energy while used. ** Gaia Blossom (Must be bought in item shop): Releases a blast of leaves around Anna. Can be charged to make a bigger blast by holding down the Sub Weapon button. Uses 20% of your Sub Weapon energy when used. * Bomb: Releases a massive blast of leaves that destroys everything. * Costumes: ** Big Leaf (Default costume): Anna wears her signature green ranger clothes and rides a giant leaf. Makes Anna recover weapon energy a little more quickly. ** Log Slice (Must be bought in item shop): Anna wears a dark green dress and rides a slice of wood. Increases Anna's item-grabbing radius. ** Banana (Must be bought in item shop): Anna wears a yellow dress and rides a banana. Increases Anna's invincibility time after taking damage or using a Bomb. ** Orange Slice (Must be bought in item shop): Anna wears an orange dress and rides an orange slice. Increases the grace period to use a Bomb after getting hit to recover health. Steam Exclusive Characters Dry NoLegs Slime Bunny Phyrnna Medals Cheats Cheats are special effects that make the game easier but reduce your score if used. They can be bought from the item shop. * Heart Drops (-3% Score): Defeated enemies occasionally drop Hearts that restore health. * Bomb Drops (-3% Score): Defeated enemies occasionally drop Bomb items to restore Bombs. * Star Drops (-5% Score): Defeated enemies occasionally drop Stars that destroy all projectiles. * Sword Drops (-5% Score): Defeated enemies occasionally drop Swords that temporarily boost the strength and spread of your Main Weapon. * Shield Drops (-5% Score): Defeated enemies occasionally drop Shields that temporarily deflect all projectiles. * More Items (-15% Score): Enemies drop more pick-ups than normal. * Stronger Magnet (-10% Score): Increases your item-grabbing radius so you can grab items from a further distance. * Attack +5% (-5% Score): Increases damage dealt from all your weapons by 5%. * Attack +10% (-10% Score): Increases damage dealt from all your weapons by 10%. * Attack +15% (-15% Score): Increases damage dealt from all your weapons by 15%. * Bullet Speed -5% (-5% Score): Decreases the speed of enemies and their projectiles by 5%. * Bullet Speed -10% (-10% Score): Decreases the speed of enemies and their projectiles by 10%. * Bullet Speed -15% (-15% Score): Decreases the speed of enemies and their projectiles by 15%. * All Bonus Waves (-20% Score): You get to visit all three bonus waves in every level regardless of your performance. * Extra Heart 1 (-3% Score): Increases your max health by 1. * Extra Heart 2 (-3% Score): Increases your max health by 1. * Extra Bomb 1 (-3% Score): Increases your max Bomb count by 1. * Extra Bomb 2 (-3% Score): Increases your max Bomb count by 1. * Auto Bombs (-10% Score): One of your Bombs gets used automatically when you get damaged (if you have any), so you don't have to worry about using them yourself. * Invincibility (-999% Score): Nothing can damage you. Handicaps Handicaps are special effects that make the game harder but boost your score if used. They can be bought from the item shop. * Bullet Speed +5% (+5% Score): Increases the speed of enemies and their projectiles by 5%. * Bullet Speed +10% (+10% Score): Increases the speed of enemies and their projectiles by 10%. * Bullet Speed +15% (+15% Score): Increases the speed of enemies and their projectiles by 15%. * Attack -5% (+5% Score): Decreases damage dealt from all your weapons by 5%. * Attack -10% (+10% Score): Decreases damage dealt from all your weapons by 10%. * Attack -15% (+15% Score): Decreases damage dealt from all your weapons by 15%. * One Heart (+10% Score): Limits your max health to 1. * Pacifist Mode (+0% Score): All weapons disabled, requiring you to wait for waves to time out. You automatically get a rank of Three Stars if you win a level with this handicap active. * No Death Bombs (+5% Score): You can't use Bombs to recover health when you take damage. * No Bullet Clearing (+20% Score): Projectiles won't disappear when you clear a wave or use a Bomb. Worlds and Levels * Greenwood Forest: A lush forest area in the village of Greenwood, which is home to Anna the ranger. It contains weak enemies that are mainly plant-themed. ** Level 1-1: Kitten Kingdom ** Level 1-2: Hard Wood ** Level 1-3: Bunny Brambles ** Level 1-4: Butter Fields ** Level 1-5: Big Bush * Bubbleblue Beach: A tropical area primarily occupied by aquatic enemies, although a few ice-themed enemies also appear in later levels. ** Level 2-1: Crabby Shores ** Level 2-2: Seagull Cliffs ** Level 2-3: Jelly Depths ** Level 2-4: Freezing Water ** Level 2-5: Titanic Turtle * Goldenbrick Desert: A barren region in the desert city of Goldenbrick. It hosts a wide variety of enemies, from plant enemies to robots to stone-themed enemies. ** Level 3-1: Cactus Canyon ** Level 3-2: Quick Draw ** Level 3-3: Ancient Artifacts ** Level 3-4: Forcefield Runes ** Level 3-5: Prehistoric Protector * Whitefall Glacier: An icy area near the snow town of Whitefall. Ice-themed enemies are predominant here. ** Level 4-1: Snowball Fight ** Level 4-2: Ice Cube Avalanche ** Level 4-3: Freezing Tundra ** Level 4-4: Crystal Caves ** Level 4-5: Golem Gladiator * Jaderoot Jungle: A jungle area running rampant with insect enemies, as well as stronger plant enemies. ** Level 5-1: Lily Pad Lake ** Level 5-2: Bug Season ** Level 5-3: Honey Pot ** Level 5-4: Insect Hive ** Level 5-5: Whopping Wasp * Redroast Volcano: A volcanic wasteland overrun by fire-themed enemies. ** Level 6-1: Forest Fire ** Level 6-2: Magma Flow ** Level 6-3: Burning Slimes ** Level 6-4: Obsidian Caverns ** Level 6-5: Enormous Eyeball * Irongray Armory: A massive factory full of battle-ready robots and electric-themed enemies. Bombs and Missiles are an especially common hazard here. ** Level 7-1: Copper Contraptions ** Level 7-2: Razor Blades ** Level 7-3: Voltage Spike ** Level 7-4: Bombs Away ** Level 7-5: Bombarding Behemoth * Browngrave Necropolis: A cursed cemetery filled with very tough plant enemies and undead enemies. ** Level 8-1: Autumn Breeze ** Level 8-2: Creepy Crawlies ** Level 8-3: Hellish Creatures ** Level 8-4: Kitten Catacombs ** Level 8-5: Wicked Weaver * Silvermist Sky: An area high in the sky featuring cloud enemies with all sorts of elemental powers, plus some other electric-themed enemies. ** Level 9-1: Rainy Day ** Level 9-2: Thunder Strike ** Level 9-3: Blizzard Blast ** Level 9-4: Golden Guardians ** Level 9-5: Divine Destroyer * Darkvoid Galaxy: A region in space consisting entirely of strange alien enemies. ** Level 10-1: Shooting Stars ** Level 10-2: Asteroid Ambush ** Level 10-3: Alien World ** Level 10-4: Invasion Force ** Level 10-5: The Final Battle Enemies Slimes * Carrot Slime * Veggie Slime * Big Veggie Slime * Crab Sand Slime * Turtle Sand Slime * Big Sand Slime * Snow Slime * Big Snow Slime * Mud Slime * Big Mud Slime * Lava Slime * Big Lava Slime * Spark Slime * Thunder Slime Idols * Wooden Idol * Big Wooden Idol * Ruby Gem Idol * Topaz Gem Idol * Emerald Gem Idol * Sapphire Gem Idol * Ice Idol * Big Ice Idol * Obsidian Idol * Copper Idol * Big Copper Idol * Iron Idol * Big Iron Idol Bushes * Green Bush * Blooming Bush * Big Green Bush * White Bush * Red Bush * Big Red Bush * Dark Bush * Big Dark Bush Bits * Leaf Bit * Ice Bit * Fire Bit Cats * Cat * Cat Fort * Igloo Fort * Cat Skeleton * Mini Saucer * Cat Saucer Bats * Forest Bat * Snow Bat * Blood Bat * Bone Bat * Fluffy Bat * Coal Bat Insects * Purple Butterfly * Red Butterfly * Yellow Butterfly * Blue Butterfly * Locust * Red Locust * Gold Locust * Dark Locust * Red Wasp * Yellow Wasp * Dragonfly Crabs * Spiky Crab * Spiral Crab Jellies * Blue Jelly * Green Jelly * Yellow Jelly * Pink Jelly * Red Jelly * Bloom Jelly Birds * Seagull * Firebird * Thunderbird Fish * Pufferfish Squids * Pink Squid Plants * Haunted Tree * Evil Mushroom * Mad Cactus * Bloom Cactus * Big Mad Cactus Slingers * Gunslinger * Swordslinger Runes * Fire Rune * Bolt Rune Golems * Light Golem * Ice Golem Sprites * Frost Sprite * Snow Sprite * Flame Sprite * Lava Sprite * Thunder Sprite * Lightning Sprite Wraiths * Frost Wraith * Flame Wraith * Heat Wraith * Shade Wraith Spirits * Fire Spirit * Lightning Spirit Drones * Copper Flybot * Big Copper Flybot * Iron Flybot * Big Iron Flybot * Big Golden Flybot The Undead * Cursed Skull Spiders * Zombie Spider * Skull Spider Clouds * Baby Cloud * Snow Cloud * Rain Cloud * Wind Cloud * Thunder Cloud Eyes * Angel Eye * Angel Eye Core Clays * Thunder Clay * Lightning Clay Guardians * Storm Guardian * Flame Guardian Crystals * Blue Crystal * Red Crystal Monoliths * Forest Monolith * Ancient Monolith * Viking Monolith * Cosmic Minilith * Cosmic Monolith Stars * Shooting Star * Blazing Star Aliens * Space Jelly * Space Squid * Asteroid Worm * Alien Cube * Big Alien Cube * Moon Jelly Jr. * Moon Jelly Bosses Standard Bosses * Bush Fortress * Titanic Turtle * Protector * Golem Gladiator * Wasp Queen * Giant Eyeball * Bombarding Behemoth * Wicked Weaver * Divine Destroyer * Akron Steam Exclusive Bosses * Knight of Flowers * Ironclad Hovercraft * Wasteland Wanderer * Guardian of Frost * Spiderwasp * Scorching Snapper * Bionic Bee * Treehouse of Horrors * Eye of Judgement Category:Shooting Games Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Notdoppler Category:Armor Games Category:Kongregate Category:Games with Robots Category:Games with Aliens